<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhere Over The RAINBOW by quarkocean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746536">Somewhere Over The RAINBOW</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean'>quarkocean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Close To You（未完成作品） 番外</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishikido Ryo/Yamashita Tomohisa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somewhere Over The RAINBOW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1。年年更更<br/>
古堡、骑士与宝剑<br/>
我已寻溯上亿年<br/>
四处游遍<br/>
用残酷的梦境交换。</p><p>Long long ago。<br/>
夜幕降临。<br/>
相对于其他公爵的热闹古堡，泷的城堡显得稍稍冷清。黑色覆盖后便不着痕迹的消失，更谈不上什么奢华的酒会，舞会。喧闹似乎与这里隔绝。<br/>
轻轻点上蛇形柱上的蜡烛，瞬间蜡油就延着立柱蜿蜒而下。也是那么一瞬，古堡有了温暖，泷走到餐桌前，亮已经把食物准备好了。<br/>
满满的一桌佳肴，却没有一样是泷最喜欢的。白色的硬米饭弥散雾气，他不知道山下是否有所知觉。<br/>
“他……好些吗？”<br/>
“一样吧。”<br/>
“还是没有任何反应吗？”<br/>
“没……”亮刚想否定，立刻把回答咽下，他不想让泷失望，但找不到合适的字句。<br/>
“我看到他的睫毛眨了一下。”<br/>
“真的吗？”就突然是刚才截然相反的语调。<br/>
“还是先吃东西吧。鹿肉凉了就不好吃了。”<br/>
亮放下长剑，直挺挺的坐在长桌的一头，机械性拿起刀叉，食物在嘴里何时变得无味，他不知道。偷偷看一边的泷泽，他似乎特别开心。餐碟里的东西少了又添，添了又少。最后泷甚至叫亮坐好，自己跑去添饭。<br/>
也难怪，亮心想。每编一次类似的谎言，泷的精神会变的好许多。至少可以持续一个月，古堡才不会因此被外敌侵占。<br/>
但山下已经很久没有动静了。<br/>
亮揉了揉太阳穴，努力回忆上一次山下手指略微触动是在何时。<br/>
一个月前？半年前？一年前？<br/>
还是自己被泷泽收养的时候，便进入沉睡？<br/>
泷回房休息后，亮收拾餐桌，小心翼翼。蛇形柱边的蜡油已铸成小山。<br/>
亮用刀背刮去，熄了烛火。<br/>
古堡可谓在安静中入眠了。<br/>
关上木窗时，一群黑乌鸦从亮的头顶飞过，习惯成自然，他笑笑。<br/>
踱过曲折流离的长廊，确认所有。亮终于觉得可以休息了。<br/>
他走进暗门，一阵冷气拂面。</p><p>一直不明白，你所在的地方是怎样的世界？</p><p>2。心の扉<br/>
叩开囚禁你的窗<br/>
那时就在我身旁<br/>
不知怎么会消失的光<br/>
谁说又有什么值得思量。</p><p>抓了一把炭粉抱在胸口，顿时就有了温暖。<br/>
慢慢走近，零度以下的极致寒冷。不必着急，很久以前亮知道世界会改变，只有山下不会改变。<br/>
延续此刻。<br/>
在冰封里他有节奏的呼吸，霜气几乎冻结时间。一晃十多年仿佛不曾吝啬。<br/>
亮不确定是否会因为山下的沉睡而自己终生碌碌无为，他不是可以随意差遣的低下骑士，他也有梦想与企图。<br/>
不过要是能够真正守护一个人，倒也罢了。<br/>
每天会看来山下，从不例外。<br/>
亮的指间滑过冰块，皮肤立刻冻成血紫。</p><p>他安静的呼吸着。亮猜他的眼睛一定很漂亮，即使不说话，只是对视，也一定是双能令人温暖的眼睛。<br/>
擦去冰霜外的小雾珠，大抵能看得更清楚了。亮向手心呵着暖气。冰与热很快氤氲成虚幻的曲线。挥手成风，从不久居。<br/>
亮一刻也不愿移开目光，双眼的盲点错落在这冰室内，一点一点融化侵袭的寒冷。<br/>
“不睡么，亮？”<br/>
不必回头，赤西的声音永远带着骄傲。<br/>
为什么同样作为骑士，就不能和他一般么。<br/>
“你还是老样子，我说那家伙肯定醒不过来的……”<br/>
“你给我住嘴！”亮打断仁，突然又温和起来“我马上回去，马上……”<br/>
“看不透你。”赤西小声抱怨了句。<br/>
和上冰封的门后，亮跪倒在冰雪里，扶着捆住山下的浮冰“……难道我什么都不能为你做吗？”</p><p>回到有熟悉气味，点满烛蜡的房间，从木窗传来的隐约投影恰如其分的照在高脚酒杯内的红酒。摇摇晃晃，那个人笑着看着自己。<br/>
“喝下它吧。”<br/>
亮用力推开仁涌来的拥抱，独自倚着墙柱。每每看到赤西，他总有错觉，眼帘里到处是幻影。毕竟他和山下长得太相似。<br/>
在夜深人静的时候，这种错觉就愈加明显。<br/>
无法冷静。<br/>
“不，别这样。”赤西放下酒杯。借着微光靠近亮，深深把吻塞进亮的唇。便又是幻觉，柔软而不厌倦，注满爱意。亮缓缓张开双臂，随着脚步，慢慢抱住身下的人……<br/>
总感觉他是山下，不是赤西。所以可以那么着迷，那么专一，那么关心。瞬间会否定掉一切，山下正在沉睡着。这一切大概是自己的臆想吧。<br/>
不知不觉的时候，仁似乎睡在自己身边很久了。他的睡相很差，几乎无法评价。不过喜欢粘人这一性格，亮相当能容忍。<br/>
仔细比对山下和仁，会发现许多不同。比如呼吸方式。<br/>
山下鼻子抽动几近无法发现，但大条的仁不顾形象，会把嘴巴张得极大，仿佛吞噬所有。亮想，山下一定明白他正在看自己，小心翼翼，也不愿让人担心。<br/>
“你在想什么呢？”仁推了把发呆的亮，“我说干脆叫你‘呆子’好了。”<br/>
“你才是，”亮返回常态。</p><p>开始重复昨日的动作。<br/>
如果是晴天，就要和仁一起去森林里猎物。在腰间挂上长剑，象征独一无二的身份。</p><p>但是山下依旧没有苏醒。</p><p>3。恋の音<br/>
太阳出来的时候，<br/>
我必须消失。<br/>
太阳消失的时候，<br/>
你必须隐匿。<br/>
我想我们永远不可能相见。</p><p>如此日复一日的重复，泷泽日渐急躁。他总是担心没有办法看到破冰厚的山下。<br/>
“亮、亮！你在哪里。”<br/>
于是锦户亮寻着声音，来到泷泽面前。<br/>
“山下……他怎么了。”<br/>
“依旧没有动静，还在呼吸。”<br/>
“要等到什么时候……要等到什么时候！”泷生气的把烛台全部打翻在地上。<br/>
“泷大人，我一直想知道为什么山下会躺在那个地方。”<br/>
“你想知道吗？”泷的语气突然降下来，满是后悔。<br/>
“山下是我唯一的孩子。”</p><p>“如果有机会，真想让你看到彩虹。”<br/>
亮多加了件披风，比往常提早来看山下，他的睡眠能够化在霜冰里的每一丝每一毫。</p><p>“还未成人前，谁都不知道山下的性别。”<br/>
至少泷是这么说的，眼见着日复一日的古堡荒凉与自己的年老，“必须得有一个继承人。”<br/>
亮试着用佩剑切开冰，十几年前的一场大病让刚刚出生的山下昏迷，高烧不退，当时的医生没有办法，只好叫泷泽派人做了一个冰窖，保持山下的体温，但是如此一来，刚出生的山下便被禁锢其中，居然连性别都成了迷。</p><p>在森林打猎的时候，想起山下的事，亮分心了。作为惩罚，仁用剑柄敲了敲亮的脑袋。<br/>
“痛啊。”<br/>
“叫你分心，鸟都逃走了。”<br/>
“噢。”<br/>
尽管骂骂咧咧，可之后，仁却温柔的揉着亮的头。<br/>
“被你打苯啦。”<br/>
亮笑着，但心底丝毫没有位置为仁预留。</p><p>反复的生活，到头来等待自己也只是厌倦吗？</p><p>4。虹の花<br/>
双手拥抱着，<br/>
太阳花下的，<br/>
晴日后的彩虹投影。<br/>
双眼注视着，<br/>
苍穹之下的，<br/>
我爱着的你的侧颜。</p><p>第二十个秋天后，亮成人了。<br/>
厨房的小山特别准备了可口的大餐，有鹿肉，红酒。摆满长桌，只等待亮一个人享用。<br/>
泷泽死了，倒在去看山下的长阶上。说来也是轮回，这个长阶本是泷泽不顾亮反对而执意修建的。原来身患病疾的泷泽没有通知亮，径直走过去，没想到竟因为失足跌到。<br/>
最后是如此的结束。</p><p>而仁也死了，那似乎是在泷泽去世后不久的事情。亮不愿回忆。某日打猎后，不巧就遇上了前来侵占的骑士。但敌方的势力更大些，赤西却拼命的保护着，挥舞赌上他全部尊严的长剑。在另一边的亮显然比较会保护自己，尽量不让利剑触碰自己。<br/>
当时赤西的身上已是千疮百孔了……攻占不久后，骑士们看着难以进驻便放手离开了。亮冲过去抱住仁，“喂！你可不能有事……”<br/>
“亮……”<br/>
“我在这，在这里。”<br/>
赤西笑笑，好像不介意的样子，“我早就知道了，你和山下……我也希望你能和他……”<br/>
他去世的时候是一脸平静，没有后悔。</p><p>…… ……<br/>
用完餐后，亮没有照例去看山下。只是走出城堡，望着走入深深暮色中的森林，没有阴影的存在，没有生气的存在。<br/>
那么那么的孤寂。<br/>
亮觉得有些冷，回头想到山下恐怕也正处于这样的煎熬中。</p><p>古堡的生活依然充斥着无聊，与枯燥。许多事情都失去了原先的意义，过去的一切化成了一段传奇。<br/>
亮把血红的烛油推倒在自己的手臂上，疼痛感有如与生俱来的宿命这么惊心。<br/>
“你没事吧。”赶来的小山小心举起亮的手臂。<br/>
“你不要命了吗？”<br/>
“．．．．．．”</p><p>幽藏在深谷中，又怎么能看到希冀中的彩虹？<br/>
谁却给了谁誓言。</p><p>5。柔の梦<br/>
柔软的心脏，<br/>
柔和的阳光，<br/>
离我们是那么遥远。</p><p>过了这个雨夜后，该山下成人了。<br/>
亮特意陪在山下身边，等待这一时刻的到来。冰窖实在太寒冷了，亮的左手掌渐渐青紫，他依然坚持着抚过霜冰，山下就在下面沉睡抑或正在苏醒之中。但今天他同样没有丝毫异样，哪怕是一丝呼吸。</p><p>没办法了。</p><p>亮顾不得已冻得无力的手指，立即拔出自己的配剑，凿开冰。山下的容颜一秒比一秒清晰。亮温热的泪水落到了山下的脸颊，变成一道轨迹。锦户亮要实现对泷泽最后的忠诚。<br/>
然后沉睡如千年的少年梦醒，他破冰苏醒。睁开眼却不是柔和纯净的目光，冷冷的回视亮期待的眼神，凶狠的眼神几乎穿透亮的心脏。<br/>
“抱歉你猜错了，我不是你期待中的公主。你也不会是我的王子。”<br/>
“我是小亮啊，一直守护你的小亮啊。”<br/>
“骑士只能是骑士！”<br/>
“你们要的不过是向靠近我。”</p><p>仅此而已。</p><p>山下几乎无视亮的回应，“你们只是想靠近我，判断我的性别，然后决定古堡的继承人。继承这所有的罪恶！”<br/>
“冷静点。山下，是不是我做错了什么？”亮的手开始滴血。“你的父亲泷泽已经．．．．．．．”<br/>
“够了。”山下纵身跳出冰窖，一把夺过亮的剑，轻而易举，不由分说就刺进了亮的腹部。<br/>
“王子．．．．．．”<br/>
可是山下依然愤怒，看着亮慢慢倒下的身子，他没有一丝感觉。“你们只想靠近我！靠近我！”<br/>
“不是的。”亮的眼神一片空明，“原来，是想带你去一个地方的．．．．．．那里看得到彩虹．．．．．．＂<br/>
“．．．．．．那就是幸福吧。”</p><p>“啪。”<br/>
利剑清脆的落地。<br/>
山下低下头轻轻脱去深染亮鲜血的衣服，动作是如此舒缓，他不想弄疼他。<br/>
他把血衣抱在怀中。</p><p>一切结束了。</p><p>晴朗的日子，亮总是习惯和仁去打猎，看到仁兴奋的表情，他猜山下会喜欢这片森林。他已经十分清楚，没有人可以取代山下，仁也不是替代品。只是孤独的心灵需要慰藉，</p><p>就如同现在的自己。</p><p>山下站在亮的墓前，内心一片空灵。没有悲伤，没有任何情绪，异常地平静。<br/>
只是站在那里。<br/>
他等待的或许只是亮口中并不真实的彩虹。</p><p>这次他却选择了相信。</p><p>END<br/>
2007-9-1</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>